Tribute
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: One day Gumball had an idea that him and Darwin could make a rock album to become famous. So Gumball leads Darwin to a place where they can record an album


**Author's Note: Well its been a while since I written stuff here and I feel like I should make more for Gumball. So here's Gumball and Darwin trying to make an album.**

Gumball and Darwin were walking in the mall and Gumball stops and show's his brother to a booth. "This is it, buddy." Gumball said.

"What? This is the awesome recording studio where we're gonna record our album?" Darwin asked.

"It's a studio, it says it on the door! It's official studio!" the cat said hitting the door with his fist.

"This is one of those lame karaoke things." the goldfish said.

"Okay, you wanna bail, go ahead! You wanna walk away from your dreams, or do you wanna come in here with me like the best friend I know and CHANGE ROCK HISTORY?" the feline asked.

Darwin then thinks for a second about what could happen if he did this. "Okay." the fish replied. Gumball then hugs him.

"Thank you!" the blue cat said before he entered the studio. "See man, they got headphones and everything!"

"Wow, Cool!" the pasafish said. Gumball then tries to put some quarters in the machine but he accidentally drops his money.

"Ooh, Sorry!" he said trying to pick up his change. While he was doing that Darwin looks at the screen.

"See! No, look dude, you gotta record other people's songs." Darwin said as he got his guitar out.

"Yeah, well that's where a little studio engineering comes in handy my hard-rocking amigo!" Gumball said as he gets out some pliers.

"What?" Gumball then opens the machine and pulls out some wires. "Dude! Oh, Man!" Darwin said. Suddenly the recording light turns on. "The Light!" Darwin whispered. Gumball then hand motions him to play his guitar. Darwin then starts to play while Gumball got up and got next to the microphone.

Gumball's verse:  
_This is the greatest and best song in the world.  
Tribute_

_Long time ago me and my brother Darwin here..._  
_We was hitchhiking down a long and lonesome road _  
_All of a sudden, _  
_There shined a shiny demon _  
_In the middle of the road_  
_And he said_

"Play the best song in the world or I'll eat your soul"

(Soul)

_Well, me and Darwin, we looked at each other_  
_And we each said..._

"Okay"

_And we played the first thing that came to our heads_  
_Just so happened to be_  
_The best song in the world_  
_It was the best song in the world_  
_Look into my eyes and it's easy to see_  
_One and one make two, two and one make three_  
_It was destiny_

_Once every hundred-thousand years or so_  
_When the Sun doth shine, _  
_And the moon doth glow,_  
_And the grass doth grow_

_Needless to say, the beast was stunned_  
_Whip-crack went his whoopy tail_  
_And the beast was done_  
_He asked us,_

***Snort* **"Be you angels?"

_And we said_

"Nay. We are but men."

_Rock!_

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, _  
_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH,_  
_AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!_  
_OOOOOOOOHHHH, _  
_WWWHHHOOO,_  
_AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-OH!_

_This is not the greatest song in the world, no_  
_This is just a tribute._  
_Couldn't remember, the greatest song in the world, no, NO!_  
_This is a tribute, ooohh_

_To the greatest song in the world_

_Allright_  
_It was the greatest song in the world  
All riiiight_

_Yes it was the best mother fuckin' song, _  
_The greatest song in the world_

_Be, too, guh, gum, be, goo, gee, goo, goo. Fli, goo, gih, goo,_  
_guh, fli, goo, guh, goo, ba, be, uh, guh, goo, be, uh, goo, _  
_guh, be, goo, guh, be, fli, goo, gee, goo, uh, fli, goh,_  
_oo, ma, ma, ma, mi, suh, fay_  
_Oh mama Lucifer_

Gumball then gets out of the booth with Darwin following.

_And the peculiar thing is this my friends_  
_The song we sang on that fateful night, _  
_It didn't actually sound anything like this song_

He sang to some old person.

Gumball & Darwin's verse:_  
This is just a tribute,  
You gotta believe me  
And I wish you were there,  
Just a matter of opinion  
Oh what the fuck! _

_Good God, God lovin' now _  
_I'm so surprised to find you can't stop me now!_  
_The fiery ring of fire_  
_Rich mother fucker  
_**(I don't know what they sing after that)**

_All right, _  
_All right_

As the two boys continued two sing Officer Donut sees whats going on and takes the two away for disturbing people. As soon as they leave an album comes out of the machine and an old woman picks it up. As she looks at the album her eyes become red and she starts to laugh.

**Author's Note: Well that was fun making. The song was Tribute by Tenacious D. I got good news I'm gonna work on some stuff for Gumball again. So look out for the next chapter of The Karate Kid and for the time ever an original fanfic for Gumball by myself.**


End file.
